La Chica del Autobus
by monkeess
Summary: *-*One Shot*-*Ella toma el autobus a la misma hora, siempre se sienta sola, que pasara cuando un hombre tome aquel lugar que nadie queria? Lean y dejen su comentario! Gracias! REVISADO! Un PEQUEÑO CAMBIO, SEQUEL SI UDS LO PIDEN. GRACIAS


**Hola como estan? Esperemos que bien. Aca les traigo otro OneShot, espero que les guste. Es algo diferente a los demas. No se la idea se me vino de un momento a otro y bueno aca esta el producto.**

**Por cierto, mis otras historias no las voy a poder actualizar hasta la proxima semana (. Lo siento pero es que me deje guardado todo en la compu de mi hermano y no voy a ir a casa hasta la prox semana. Pero les prometo que voy actualizar todas las historias.**

**Ademas, en esta historia tendran que imaginarse quien es el personaje masculino. Luego me dejan saber a quien si?**

**No soy dueña de Sailor Moon, solo uso sus personajes para mis historias, historias que son solo mias y de nadie mas. jeje**

**Un beso enorme, gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto...**

**Cattiva..**

**-**

-

-

-

-

"Me podrías decir la hora por favor?"

"Si, son las doce y media"

"Y tu sabes a que hora pasa el autobús para el centro"

"En cinco minutos exactamente"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Y después de esa corta conversación los dos volvieron al silencio. El pelinegro subió el volumen de su mp3 y ella voltio su vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo.

El autobús para, y sin el saberlo, ella también sube en el mismo autobús. Después de pagar el pasaje empieza caminar por el pequeño pasillo ya con gente de pie, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Todos los asientos están ocupados, excepto uno.

La rubia estaba sentada junta la ventana mientras sigue leyendo el libro, ella siempre viaja sola hacia el centro. Ella no entendía por que nadie se sentaba a su lado, este asiento podía estar vació y unas cuantas personas paradas, pero ninguna de ellas se sentaba en el. De un momento a otro, siente que su cuerpo se hunde por el peso que el la persona que estaba ya a su lado producía al sentarse. Y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Levanto tímida la mirada y volvió a chocar con los mismos ojos azules de hace unos minutos atrás.

El observo como ella no quitaba la vista de su libro, miro a los demás pasajeros con cierta duda, por que nadie tomaba aquel asiento vació… alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente y tomo lugar a su lado. Se dio cuenta que ella voltea sorprendida, y su mirada se hizo prisionera de sus brillantes ojos celeste. Los dos sonríen y una vez mas al silencio, pero sin antes darse cuenta que todos los pasajeros a su alrededor lo miraban con sorpresa y miedo.

Veinte calles mas adelante llegaba su parada, apago su mp3 y lo guardo dentro de su mochila y mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que ella ya no leía su libro.

"Siempre viajas en el bus de las 12:35?" Pregunto el con una sonrisa…

"Si" Contesto ella tímida…

"Nos vemos mañana entonces, Adiós"

Ella no respondió nada, solo sonrió…

Mientras el ya estaba a solo pasos de distancia del autobús este marcho, dejando atrás la miradas de muchos en parálisis, y los hermosos ojos celestes que le intrigo el corazón. El resto del camino sus pensamientos se llenaron de ella, de lo hermoso que le quedaba vestido azul. Trataba de sacar de algún lado el nombre del perfume que ella llevaba, pero no lo encontraba. Tal vez mañana lo averiguaría.

-

-

-

-

Sale corriendo hacia la parada del autobús, eran las doce y treinta y el recién salía de la universidad. Solo tenía unos para llegar a tiempo y no perder la oportunidad de verla otra vez. Sus pies se mueven por si solos, ni siquiera se detenía a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, corrió lo mas rápido que nunca antes y ya sin respiración pudo ver el brillo de sus cabellos dorados y el azul de su vestido. Eso era raro, el mismo vestido, tal vez estudiaba o trabajaba en algún lugar y ese era el uniforme pensó sin darle importancia.

"Hola, como estas?"

"Estem... fuuu wowo bien y tu?" Contesto agitado…

"Por lo que veo mejor que tu, por que estas tan agitado?" Pregunto ella mientras sonreía por ver la condición en la que estaba el muchacho.

"Es que no quería perder el autobús, y como salí tarde de la universidad corrí hasta llegar aquí" Respondió mientras recuperaba el aire…

"Pues mira, llegaste a tiempo ahí viene el autobús" Dijo mientras apuntaba al hacia donde venia aquel transporte publico.

Los dos sonríen y esperan los segundo para el transporte pare. Sube ella primero, y el se da cuenta que no paga mas encima que el chofer ni siquiera le dijo nada. Pensó que tal vez ya la conocía y no le cobraba, pero por que no se saludaron?, fue su turno, paga su boleto y se esconde entre la gente buscando asiento.

Otra vez, nadie volvía a sentarse a su lado

"Puedo sentarme contigo" Pregunta el pelinegro

"Claro, por que no podrías?" Pregunto ella mientras le sonreía

"Bueno, es que como nadie se sienta a tu lado, tal vez tu quieras sentarte sola" Contesto tímido…

"La verdad, ni yo se por que no se sientan, pero no puedo obligarlos no?" Pregunto mientras el tomaba asiento y la gente que no sabia lo miraba con confusión.

"Pero en fin, dime, no eres de aquí verdad?"

"La verdad que no, como supiste?"

"Y por que yo todos los días me tomo el autobús de las 12:35 y nunca te había visto" Respondió la rubia…

"Bueno, si, hace poco nos mudamos de América" Contesto

"Ah, ahora entiendo, si quieres un día de estos te doy un tour por la ciudad así la conoces un poco mas te parece"

"Claro me encanta la idea" Respondió feliz, ya que podría tener posibilidad de conocerla mas profundo.

Así viajaron el resto del camino, hablando de cosas triviales, como que estaba estudiando el en la universidad, donde ella trabajaba, que les gustaba hacer en los ratos libres. Pero llego la hora de bajar.

"Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, nos vemos mañana" Dijo el mientras se ponía de pie.

"Nos vemos mañana, ve con cuidado" Agrego ella con una sonrisa…

"Si, adiós" Y bajo de aquel autobús, y una vez mas los demás pasajeros se lo quedaron viendo con un poco de miedo, pero nadie dijo nada.

Los días pasaban, y así las semanas también, de lunes a viernes compartían historias, sentimientos pasados, siempre dejando afuera cual eran sus nombres. Pero no era por que no lo querían dar, simplemente los dos se olvidaron de preguntar.

A pesar que su relación era de solo unos cuantos minutos, el sentía que la eternidad pasaba ante los ojos celestes de aquella rubia. . Ella lo había embrujado con su manera de reír, había usurpado su corazón y el no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tarde. En paso de esa eternidad, se empezó a enamorar de la melodía de su voz.

Ya en autobús…

"Y dime tienes novio?" Pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera un no…

"No que yo recuerde" Dijo mirando por la ventana…

"Y tu, tienes novia?" Pregunto ella

"No, no tengo novia, pero hay alguien que me gusta"

"Si?" Pregunto triste…

"Si, así es, es mas tu la conoces"

"Yo la conozco? Yo no hablo con nadie en el bus y nadie habla conmigo, bueno excepto tu" Contesto confundida.

"Claro que la conoces princesa…. La persona que me gusta eres tu"

Al decir esto, la chica se sonrojo a tal comentario, ella sentía lo mismo por el, ella le gusta su companía, sentir el calor que salía de su cuerpo. El la había enamorado con la forma en que sus labios se movían hablar y el brillo de sus ojos cuando la miraban. Le encantaba ver sus hermosas manos pasar entre de sus cabellos negros.

"No digas eso que me apenas" Contesta ella mientras esconde su rostro detrás de sus anchos hombros. El con rápido movimiento pone su brazo alrededor de ella y la abraza. Los dos quedan así por unos minutos, sin decir ni hacer nada. Pero llego la hora en que el debía bajar y dice.

"Por que no bajas conmigo, luego yo te llevo a tu casa" El no quería perder la oportunidad de pedirle que fuera su novia.

"No puedo, lo siento"

"Pero por que?" Pregunta el…

"Es que tengo que hacer algo en el centro, y no puedo no ir"

"Que acaso no vives en el centro?" Pregunto el algo confundido, ya que ella siempre se quedaba en el autobús rumbo al centro.

"No, yo no vivo en el centro, solo que tengo que ir todas las tardes para allá"

"Pero para que?"

"La verdad no se, pero tengo que ir, pero mira mañana nos vemos si" Y con esas palabras el cayo rendido.

"Estaba bien preciosa mañana nos vemos" Al terminar de decir esto el besa delicadamente la frente de aquella rubia y baja del autobús. Ya le estaba irritando como la gente lo miraba mientras se sentaba y viajaba junto a ella. Le molestaba que estuvieran como queriendo oír lo que hablaban, pero en fin, su mal humor se borro al recordar que mañana la volvería a ver y que también la besaría.

Esa noche se durmió pensando y buscando la manera en la que la besaría. Quería que fuera beso tierno, pero no lo quería robado.

La mañana llego, se vistió con su mejor ropa, no le importaba que ella llevara el mismo vestido azul de todos los días, como pensó antes, ella debía tener muchos de ese color. Se peino y se fue a la universidad, allí pasó el día y pidió salir una hora temprano. Camino unas cuadras y fue a una florería, quería regalarle un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, y así lo hizo.

Camino despacio hasta la parada del bus, y ella ya estaba allí.

"Hola preciosa como estas?" Pregunta el

"Muy bien y tu?"

"Ahora mejor, ya que puedo ver tus hermosos ojos" Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro haciendo que ella sonrojara.

"Mira, estas rosas son para ti" Diciendo esto le pasa el ramo de rosas a la rubia.

"Están hermosas gracias" Dijo mientras las tomaba con sus manos y se las acercaba para poder curiosearlas.

"Sabes tengo una pregunta para hacerte"

"Que me quieres preguntar"

"Se que nos conocemos poco, pero me gustaría que fueras mi novia"

Ella no sabia donde a meterse, su pancita era un nido de mariposas en revolución, su corazón corría una carrera y parecía ganar.

"Tienes razón, no nos conocemos muy bien, pero me encantaría ser tu novia" Al responder esto, se entrelazan en un tierno abrazo y justo cuando sus labios se iban a juntar el autobús hizo su parada volviéndolos a la realidad.

Y la rutina se volvió a repetir por una vez mas…ella subió sin pagar y camino para tomar aquel asiento y el la siguió.

Ya sentados… y solo quedaron en silencio unos minutos compartiendo un abrazo.

"Gracias por aceptar ser mi novia, la verdad me gustas mucho y cada momento que compartía contigo, mi corazón se me escapaba, y ahora lo tienes tu entre tus manos." Dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba su cuerpo más hacia el de ella.

"Sabes, siempre me sentí vacía, especialmente en el autobús, viajando hacia el centro, sin realmente recordar por que, tu fuiste la primera y única persona que no tuvo miedo y se sentó a mi lado, y la primera persona en llenar mi corazón con calidos momentos, las gracias te las tendría que dar yo a ti." Respondió ella.

Ese era el momento que el más estaba esperando, ella estaba allí mirándolo a los ojos, y sus labios parecían gritar por aquel beso que el tanto estaba deseando. Empieza acercar su rostro al de ella, ya los dos pueden sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios. Con sus grandes y delicadas manos, toman las mejillas de la rubia para acercarla mas a el, y deposita en ella el beso mas tierno que en mundo pudo existir. Rozaron sus labios lenta y suavemente, dejaron sus almas y sus sentidos en aquel ritual, ya sus corazones no les pertenecía, y una luz que nadie podía ver, brillo dentro de ella.

Con la misma suavidad en que se besaban, separaron sus labios. El no lo podía creer, sentía que besaba el amor puro.

"Nunca había sentido un beso de esta manera" Dijo el aun con sus ojos cerrados...

"Yo nunca había sentido los labios de otra persona rozar los míos, ni mucho menos, había sentido el amor dentro de mi corazón tras un beso, gracias." Al terminar de decir eso, toca el timbre, y el autobús se detiene.

"A donde vas, por que te bajas?" Pregunta el sorprendido…

"La verdad no lo se, solo siento que por lo que mas había esperado llego, y es hora de marcharme" Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar…

"Nos vemos mañana verdad, cual es tu nombre?"

"No lo se, pero mi nombre es Serena" En esos momentos el autobús empezaba a andar cuando el chico corre hacia el chofer para pedirle que pare cuando una mano lo detiene por el hombro.

"Muchacho, no la sigas"

"Por que? Quien es UD" Pregunto mientras lo veía al rostro y se dio cuenta que el siempre estaba en el autobús.

"Ahh... UD es uno de los que me miran raro, al igual que ella, que tiene contra ella o conmigo?" Pregunto enfadado…

"Nada, pero muchacho ella ya no va a volver"

"Pero que dice, por que lo dice?"

"La verdad no lo sabes?"

"No, no se, que es lo que estoy supuesto a saber?" Pregunta desesperado…

"Hace unos años atrás, una muchacha rubia ojos celestes, que vestía un hermoso vestido azul, viajaba en el autobús de las 12:35. Ella iba a rumbo a una cita con el muchacho que ella quería. Esta cita era lo que ella mas esperaba, en esta cita ella recibiría su primer beso- pauso – Esa tarde, el chofer del autobús estaba borracho y se iba durmiendo en el camino, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo vio que un camión estaba por chocarlo y era muy tarde para esquivarlo, y solo dio un volantazo haciendo que el autobús girara haciendo que este chocara de lado."

"Pero no se quede callado, que paso?"

"En ese choque, la única persona que murió fue la muchacha que iba a la cita. El tiempo paso, y mucha gente reconoció aquella muchacha por las fotos de los noticieros, sentada en el mismo lugar, con la misma vestimenta en el mismo asiento en que ella viajaba ese día, en el autobús de las 12:35"

"Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo" El no podía todavía captar lo que el hombre le trataba de dejar claro.

"Te recuerdas que cuando subiste tu al autobús, nadie estaba sentado en aquel asiento"

"No, no es cierto, allí estaba Serena"

"Si, así se llamaba la muchacha"

"Se llamaba? Se llama será"

"Acaso no sentías que la gente se quedaba observándote cada vez que tomabas asiento en el único lugar vació, para luego hablar contigo mismo"

"Yo no hablaba conmigo mismo"

"Por favor, ya basta, no sigas con eso, ya no la busques, olvídate de ella" El hombre no le quería decir con palabras desnudas la triste realidad que el muchacho estaba viviendo.

"Pero por que?" Y el hombre sin más remedio dijo

"La muchacha con la que hablabas, era la misma muchacha que murió en aquel accidente, por alguna razón, ella no se acordaba por que iba al centro a la misma hora, ella se quedo aquí por que el deseo mas grande era recibir su primer beso, y su alma no descansaba en paz, pero hoy tu se lo diste, y ahora ella se marcho" Con las crudas palabras de aquel hombre envueltas en dolor, su corazón no lo podía creer pero su mente si. Lagrimas se desprendía de sus ojos como tsunamis arrasando con su tristeza. Tristeza de saber que ella no volverá, que ya su alma descansaba en paz. No seco sus lagrimas, no podía, aun seguían cayendo. Bajo de aquel autobús, que nunca mas volvería a tomar, se llevo con el un dolor que solo tal vez el tiempo podría curar y las miradas de los pasajeros que se tornaron en tristeza y pena.

-

-

-

-

-

**Se lo veian venir? Que les parecio?**

**Serena era solo un fantasma que solo el pudo ver...**

**Dejen me saber que les parecio esta historia si? Y sus comentarios o quejas...**

**Cattiva...**


End file.
